


The Sun

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Marvel Universe, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Dicta una leyenda que el hombre con el sol que brilla en su interior pondrá de rodillas al gobernante de la Dimensión Obscura.¿Que tan ciertas serán tales palabras?





	1. Amenaza

_…y así como dicta la leyenda, el hombre con el sol en su interior será quien ponga de rodillas al amo y señor de la dimensión obscura…_

 

Las velas iluminaban tenuemente todo el recinto dejando ver algunos libros cubiertos de polvo acomodados en enormes estantes de madera. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre flotando en posición de flor de loto, un ejemplar abierto y pesado levitaba frente a él. Sumergido en su lectura no se percató cuando de su boca salieron tales palabras, su ceñó se frunció mientras sus delgados labios se apretaban suavemente. 

Releyó tales líneas sintiéndose confundido y furioso. Él era el ser más poderoso de la dimensión obscura, digno heredero de Dormammu y el Hechicero Supremo de Magia negra, lo que decía ese libro simplemente era una estupidez. No había nadie que se compara con su enorme poder.

Se deshizo de la posición en la que se encontraba meditando, cuando las suelas de sus botas toparon la duela que cubría toda la biblioteca, mientras daba un chasquido que se escuchó por todo el lugar; paseándose por toda la habitación con los brazos detrás de su espalda espero a que su fiel sirviente apareciera. Escasos segundos pasaron antes de que un hombre emergiera de las sombras e hiciera una reverencia corta. 

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —El hombre con las canas en los costados de su cabeza hizo un movimiento con su mano mostrándole en un vórtice la imagen de un hombre vestido en armadura que sonreía con un grupo de extraños sujetos a su lado —quiero que lo traigas ante mí. 

—Su orden será obedecida de inmediato mi señor —El Barón Mordo hizo otra reverencia mientras salía del lugar. 

El Doctor Stephen Strange soltó un gruñido mientras veía desaparecer a quien era uno de sus fieles sirvientes. La marca de la Dimensión Obscura brillo sobre su frente mientras sus ojos verdes se cerraban tratando de detener el dolor punzante que le atacaba en ese momento. Quien fuera que se pusiera en su camino e intentara interferir en sus planes tenía la sentencia de muerte asegurada. 

…

—¡VIERNES trata de cerrar esa cosa, pero ya! — Tony trato de mantener sus propulsores estables mientras esquivaba el golpe que el horrendo monstro con tentáculos intentaba asestarle. Su IA examinaba el enorme portal que se había formado a mitad de Manhattan. —Hago lo que puedo señor —la voz encantadora de VIERNES se dejó escuchar dentro del casco de Tony.

—TONY QUITATE DE AHÍ— Stark tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando el escudo del capitán América paso rozándole bastante cerca antes de golpear a la enorme criatura. Intento volar lejos para continuar disparando con su laser a las otras monstruosidades que salían del portal. 

—Mjoinir a mi— el Dios Thor llamó a su martillo para continuar peleando con el extraño hombre de vestimenta verde a quién había identificado como el autor del enorme portal que se abrió en la ciudad y que estaba causando tanto desastre. 

Hulk continúo aplastando todo a su paso, gruñendo a los ahora extraños monstruos de piedra que saltaron fuera del portal para comenzar a atacar a todos. Iron Man se removió cuando una criatura le abrazó tratando de inmovilizarle. Solo tuvo que concentrar toda su energía antes de desplegarla destruyendo al enorme calamar que le había rodeado dejando una pila de restos asquerosos. 

El hombre de hierro sobrevoló el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, ignorando como los monstruos acorralaban a Cap, Thor y Hulk quienes hacían su mejor esfuerzo en finiquitar la pelea. Iron Man al ver que sus amigos estaban en problemas fue en su rescate hasta que un rayo color purpura le envolvió haciendo fallar sus sistemas. 

—¡VIERNES, VIERNES RESPONDE! —gritó mientras sentía que su conciencia también se desdecía debido a que todos sus sistemas, incluso el que le abastecía de oxigeno se apagaron de la nada. 

La lucha no tardo lo suficiente, los héroes más poderosos del planeta terminaron la pelea después de un par de minutos. Thor limpio su Mjoinir con cierto asco al verlo lleno de una sustancia babosa que esos monstruos habían dejado sobre el martillo. Hulk dio un gruñido mientras amontonaba a todos los hombres de piedra en una pila para después arrojarlos todos de una vez al portal que seguía abierto. 

—Bien, hemos terminado —Steve Rogers sonrió al ver que la calle estaba lista para que los transeúntes pudiesen regresar a sus vidas. —Tony volvamos a la Torre —el escuchar silencio en su intercomunicador le hizo girar a buscar al hombre de armadura encontrando solo a Hulk y a Thor en su campo de visión. —¿Tony? ¡TONY! —la voz del Capitán América se perdió en el eco que producían los edificios. Se giro a ver al portal que de inmediato se cerró como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Era una trampa. 

…

Stephen Strange soltó un suspiro pesado y un gruñido mientras intentaba leer uno de los libros que hablaban más de su destrucción a manos del hombre con el sol interior, la concentración estaba siendo mínima en ese momento. Si había algo que le desagradaba más en el mundo era cuando su paz se veía interrumpida por agentes externos molestos. 

—Stephen —gruñó por tercera vez mientras sentía las manos delicadas de Clea pasearse por su cara en busca de la exagerada atención que la mujer requería. Se rindió a tener un momento de paz con respecto a su lectura para cerrar el ejemplar de golpe y dejarlo sobre su mesita de té al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del viejo sillón de cuero negro en donde se encontraba sentado. 

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quiero cerca de mí? —siseo el Hechicero dirigiéndole una mirada de furia a la mujer quien ampliaba una sonrisa gatuna; la sensual mujer de cabellos como la nieve se acercó al hombre pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este a sabiendas que Stephen era como un gato arisco que se negaba a que le tocara. 

—Mmm muchas, pero no me iré— estaba por besar los labios ajenos cuando de repente se vio empuja con cierta delicadeza, Strange era reacio a lastimarla a pesar de su desagrado notable hacia ella. 

—Mi señor, siento interrumpir. Hemos concluido el asunto que nos ha solicitado. —El Barón Mordo apareció en la entrada de la habitación haciendo una reverencia rápida —con su permiso. 

Stephen se encamino al pasillo alejándose de la presencia molesta de Clea, había asuntos más importantes que tratar. 

…

Las restricciones de magia que se encontraban en sus muñecas y tobillos le imposibilitaron moverse. A pesar de hacer lo imposible por removerse en ese asqueroso calabozo al que había sido lanzado después de despojarle de su preciosa armadura. Tony Stark gruñó dándose por vencido al ver que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, estaba seguro que los chicos tardarían en dar con su paradero. Ver con molestia que su reloj en donde escondía uno que otra sorpresa se encontraba apagado le hizo soltar una maldición, el estúpido lugar repelía todo tipo de tecnología por lo que sus opciones no eran muchas, el reactor de arco estaba a un 75% de su capacidad y si no hacía nada por recargarlo… no debía ser pesimista, saldría de ahí de una u otra manera. 

Se quedó tendido en el suelo mientras consideraba sus opciones. 

En las sombras el Barón Mordo observaba con una sonrisa siniestra al hombre que le ayudara a darle fin a Stephen Strange y de esa manera volverse el único amo y señor de la dimensión obscura.


	2. Prisionero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony encuentra un aliado que le devuelve la esperanza de salir de la dimensión oscura.

Las suelas de los zapatos de Stephen golpeaban el piso de piedra creando un sonido seco que resonaba gracias a las estrechas paredes. La zona de calabozos se encontraba bajo tierra dentro de su enorme castillo, el lugar en penumbras apenas era iluminado por las antorchas sobre los puntos estratégicos. 

Con su mano hizo que la pesada puerta del final se abriera dejando ver un sinfín de celdas vacías. La última se encontraba ocupada ya que el resplandor rosa que la cubría anulando tecnología brillaba reteniendo seguramente al hombre que se estaba en su interior. Strange se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda cruzándolas, sus pasos le llevaron frente al mencionado calabozo. 

—¡Tú, maldito!

Una sonrisa sardónica se escapó de sus rosados labios del Hechicero Supremo, mientras su ceja se alzaba en un gesto de burla al insignificante humano grosero. Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al pecho del contrario en el cual brillaba con una luz blanca e incandescente. La leyenda era verdad, esa repugnante criatura le haría ver su fin.   
Stephen alzó su mano liberando una runa anaranjada. Un hechizo simple que mataría al hombre sin dolor y apagaría esa pequeña luz en su interior; el humano pareció leer sus pensamientos pues se alejó lo más posible de él pegándose a la pared del fondo, mientras se cubría con la mano el destello de luz en sus entrañas. 

—Mi amo y señor —Karl Mordo apareció en la puerta de los calabozos, hizo una reverencia corta mientras se acercaba al Hechicero Supremo quien lo miraba con desaprobación y visible molestia —mi señor siento aparecer de repente, pero creo que debo pedir que no mate al hombre.   
Strange soltó un gruñido mientras sus ojos color verde azulado se volvían rojos ante tal declaración. Mordo soltó un jadeo cuando el Hechicero le tomó del cuello haciéndolo levitar, las acciones del gobernante de la Dimensión Oscura nunca se contradecían, pasara lo que pasara. —M-mi señor —Karl luchaba por respirar mientras pataleaba en el aire luchando por romper el hechizo sobre su garganta —m-mi señor, n-no sabe si con seguridad… es el último hombre a-así. ¿Y s-si no es el único c-con tal poder en el u-universo? D-debe asegurarse… ah.

El Hechicero Supremo soltó a su ayudante dejándolo caer al suelo, el hombre comenzó a toser desesperado batallando por recuperar su respiración regular. Strange amplió una sonrisa al ver que el molesto humano tenía una mirada de terror que trataba de esconder por todos los medios posibles.   
Stephen Strange dejo los calabozos a paso veloz, lo dicho por su asistente era de potencial importante. Si mataba al hombre del sol en su interior podría aparecer otro que amenazaría su poderío, era mejor estar seguro de que no había más humanos con tal poder. Por ello tomaría al hombre para hacerle los estudios necesarios y dar con alguien similar. Su destino seria el mismo: la muerte. 

Mordo recupero su respiración normal, se levantó con cuidado dirigiendo su mirada al ser del solo en su interior, este observaba hacia un costado con la mano en el pecho cubriendo la luz que salía de esta. El hechicero de piel oscura salió del lugar mientras carraspeaba tocándose el cuello, se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta de hierro. Iba a expresar unas palabras, pero las guardo para sí. Aún era muy pronto para hacer un movimiento en falso.

Anthony miró hacia la ventana, la luz en ese lugar no parecía existir. Todo estaba en penumbras cubierto por una neblina espesa. Intento pasar la mano por los barrotes chocando con la barrera mágica que rodeaba la edificación. No veía forma de escapar, pero la encontraría, solo era cuestión de adaptar la situación a su necesidad.   
Tomo asiento en el suelo de piedra al darse cuenta que por más que buscara puntos débiles en el lugar nada podía ayudarlo con su huida. Se llevo las manos en la cabeza sintiendo una frustración inmediata, estaba seguro que Cap. y los demás estaban considerando opciones para encontrarlo, pero con el rastreador estropeado dudaba que pudiesen dar con él en un buen tiempo. 

El sueño y el cansancio se apoderaron de su cuerpo, sin querer se quedó dormido con la cabeza enterrada en rodillas. Una parte de él quería que todo fuera parte de una pesadilla a las que estaba acostumbrado, quería regresar a la seguridad de su hogar; en ese momento añoro ser libre. 

…

El releer nuevamente esos libros más antiguos que la humanidad misma no respondían a las interrogantes que atacaban su cabeza. En realidad, todos decían lo mismo de la leyenda: un hombre con un sol en su interior. Pero no mencionaban la posibilidad de que hubiese más de ellos en el universo. Stephen sabia de las multidimensiones sin embargo el libro no advertía de encontrar criaturas similares a la que tenía encerrada en su calabozo. 

—Strange —las largas uñas de Clea se deslizaron sobre las piezas de tela que cubrían su pecho. Sintió un calor en la espalda que seguramente provenía de la hechicera quien dejo un suave beso sobre su mejilla —juguemos.

—Déjame en paz —el hombre canoso alejó los delgados brazos que apretaban su cuerpo cuando se levantó del sillón en el que cómodamente estaba sentado. La señorita Clea era una mujer molesta y bastante interesada en su persona, pero todo era unilateral, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. 

—¡Stephen! —protesto la mujer cuando lo vio dejar la biblioteca seguido de una cantidad de ejemplares que flotaban detrás de él. Iría a sus aposentos en donde ningún ser tenía permitido ingresar a menos que él diera permiso para ello. El único lugar en donde tenía la paz necesaria para realizar sus actividades sin ser interrumpido.

…

Tony se despertó después de una horrible pesadilla encontrándose con que lo que había soñado era totalmente real. Se removió el cabello con molestia mientras observaba que su lugar de actual residencia había sido “acondicionado” para su estadía. Había una especie de división en la esquina que suponía era el baño. En la banca habían puesto paja y una almohada. 

No hizo nada más que sentarse en su nueva cama para observar con el ceño fruncido la pared que no podía moler a golpes, con la ayuda de su traje hubiese salido de ahí y con apoyo de VIERNES hubiese podido igualar la energía mágica para salir de ahí. No tenía muchas opciones en ese momento, esperar un descuido era la forma más viable de escapar. 

—Alimento —observó como celda tenía una pequeña sección en donde una bandeja de comida fue deslizada por el otro lado. Stark frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba encontrando pan, un recipiente con agua, puré de papas y un trozo de carne; se negaba en un principio a ingerir lo que esos locos magos intentarían darle, pero su hambre era mayor a su racionalidad. 

Se apresuro a la bandeja llevándola sobre la cama de paja para comenzar a engullir con rapidez con ayuda de la vieja cuchara, todo sabía demasiado bien ¿o era su estómago que no había probado alimento desde hace más de tres días? Se sorprendió al haber vaciado la bandeja. Uno de los platos se deslizó cuando por error inclino la bandeja, un pequeño papel amarillento cayó en el suelo. 

_“¿Qué necesitas? Te ayudare a escapar”_

Stark tomo el pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos leyendo una y otra vez lo que se encontraba escrito ahí. ¿eso quería decir que tenía un aliado dentro de ese lugar? busco en la bandeja algún bolígrafo con que responderle encontrado el mencionado en uno de los bordes de esta. 

_“Herramientas y tecnología”_

Sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles dentro de un lugar como ese, pero si tenía ayuda del exterior seguramente podría salir más pronto de lo que pensaba. Dobló el papel dejándolo en donde lo encontró y acerco la bandeja a la abertura de donde había salido. Escucho los pasos del mismo hombre de piedra que le llevo la comida, este tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y desapareció por la puerta. 

Tony apretó los barrotes de su celda entre sus manos mirando expectante la salida de los calabozos, esperaba que no fuera una trampa. Estaba confiando en un completo desconocido y esa era su única esperanza para dejare se sitio. Regreso a la cama improvisada recostándose sobre esta para mirar el techo de fría piedra, las esperanzas de huir se hacían cada vez más tangibles. 

Ingresó al baño encontrándose con una verdadera sorpresa. Pensaba que el lugar sería un hueco insalubre para hacer sus necesidades, pero era un baño normal y una regadera que no entendía como cabía en esa pequeña habitación. Parecía que era parte de un hechizo que reducía las enormes dimensiones en paquetes pequeños. Tony se tomó su tiempo en asearse apropiadamente, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por tener que usar sus prendas sucias nuevamente. No había llevado una muda de ropa, las vacaciones habían salido de la nada. 

Al salir se encontró con una pequeña caja que había sido dejada en la rendija de la comida, se apresuró a ella llevándola la esquina, se colocó de espaldas buscando esconder el contenido: piezas de tecnología obsoleta, pero al final de cuentas tecnología, destornillador, martillo, llave, pinzas, y un sinfín de herramientas que ya conocía. Sonrió ampliamente mientras revisaba que todo estuviese en buenas condiciones. 

Un pedazo de pergamino estaba pegado debajo de la caja, lo leyó con rapidez sintiendo el alivio expandirse en su pecho. 

_“Espero te sirva, te dejaré lo que pueda. Revisa en el fondo de la caja”_

Hizo lo indicado encontrándose con la llave que lo llevaría a su realidad. Su reloj en donde FRIDAY descansaba se encontraba nuevamente en sus manos. 

El barón Mordo sonrió mientras uno de sus hombres de piedra y sirvientes le comunicaba que el asunto había sido culminado. Por el momento colmaría a Stark de tecnología obsoleta toman se el tiempo de recuperar el traje del Hombre de Hierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo. Sus felicitaciones son amor para mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer IronStrange, denle amor por favor.


End file.
